


By Night

by Partnachklamm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partnachklamm/pseuds/Partnachklamm
Summary: In the dark, he loses himself between his shoulder blades. Don't let dawn break.





	By Night

Sometimes, when the night is dead and heavy on their bodies, Akaashi traces his back. 

 

Ghostly murmur of a touch; a hand hovers over bulbous muscle. It’s a challenge to himself, he thinks, desperate not to be caught to the point he unknowingly holds his breath when the body at hand breathes just too deep. 

 

It’s too much, too, too much to ignore-- the stretch of skin that beckons to his hips, the fading stretch marks of a still growing boy-- it’s too much for Akaashi to ignore the back he’s watched all these years.

 

His heart beats in his ears, thudding against the pillow and threatening to break the silence. How lucky he is, to be this close, to be this trusted. 

 

Akaashi wishes this could be his last memory before he dies. Balancing on this small bed between a wall and this steady body, losing himself in the way his hairline falls down his neck. Rowdy bruises peaked from the front of his shoulders to match reddened scratches at the wings of his back. 

 

He won’t color at that but his pulse quickens at his deed. Messages of want transcribed from the patterns left from his nails. He can never help the feelings that overcome him, the need to be closer, to meld to his body and never leave, never end those moments, mewling and lost to everyone but the one who kisses him until he burns. 

 

His hand hovers lower, center. Finds where his heart might be. Wonders briefly if through mere heat he can transmit the endless thoughts that are all about him. Always, about him. 

 

I love you, he thinks. I love you. I love you. 

 

He’s unraveled before he knows it. Catches the whispers that have escaped whilst he busied himself in these shoulders. He bites his lips, too uncertain of his own body at this point. 

 

The sweat has now dried from his thighs and hips but Akaashi is no stranger to cold. But the warmth that radiates now in his bed most nights is something he didn’t realize was missing all these years. 

 

On nights like these, where they lie close but his heart pushes him away, he wishes he never met him. Would never have to know what it felt like, should and when he one day never pulls back these sheets again. When Akaashi can no longer find mismatched socks and threadbare shirts thrown around his floor. 

 

When Akaashi can’t trace the patterns of his back anymore, he’ll never leave this bed again in hopes the heat won’t escape as well.

 

Tonight he’ll shove the future down and away, lock it very neatly in its case and let it fester for later, as usual. Akaashi has come to terms that he can’t control this man, no matter what kind of hold he has on his heart. His leaps are as large and bright as his path, his name written in the stars. Bokuto will grow with or without Akaashi, and Akaashi will continue to love him just as intensely. 

 

He lays in this dark, chest mere breaths from his back and his eyes wet. He's never this undone in public; he wouldn't dare a crack a smile at a raunchy joke nor furrow his eyebrows in a heated match. Bokuto always said he was stronger than that. 

 

But Bokuto was wrong. Akaashi can't help himself when it comes to him. 

 

He never thought he could feel so much for something and that there wouldn’t be enough words at his disposal to describe it. So much that it aches and he feels that his ribs could cave in and swallow his chest right there and then. 

 

His hand shudders slightly and presses to his back. Akaashi flinches and accidentally shakes the bed. 

 

“Hm.” Bokuto leans back to feel Akaashi’s quickening breath on his neck. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Mm, s’okay.” Akaashi can feel Bokuto stretching his toes, his own feet pressed to his heels. “Whatcha thinking about?”

 

A pause. Don’t be suspicious. “Nothing.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“I’m just,” He sighs softly. He never wants to worry Bokuto, so he’ll hide for as long as he can. “I’m just...very happy.”

 

Akaashi watches his ears shift up in front of him and knows Bokuto’s grinning hard despite being close to drifting back asleep. A hand pulls back to rest on Akaashi’s hip and gives a squeeze. 

 

“M’kay. Me too.”

 

“You should sleep. You have to get up early.”

 

Bokuto grunts and is already halfway back to bed before he gives one last pat and grabs hold of Akaashi’s hand to drag around his chest. “You too. Sleep.”

 

Akaashi doesn’t bother whispering a reply because he knows Bokuto’s already lost to consciousness, breathing steadily against their now interlocked hands. 

 

Bodies now flush together, he settles his cheek between the swell of his nape. If the night could stretch long and endless into the void, he would accept it with open arms. All he wants, in this moment, he has. 

 

When Bokuto wakes in the morning and untangles their legs, Akaashi will think of the rise and fall of his back against his throat, warm against his pulse.


End file.
